degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gaskarths/The Wiki Dead - Fanfic
The Wiki Dead centers around the Degrassi Wikians as they struggle to survive during a zombie apocalypse. '' ''What determines their fate is for them to decide. EPISODE FIVE: HIDE AND SEEK. (Jake is seen angrily walking through town. People stop and stare at him as he kicks over plotted plants and smashes the window of a house. A man runs over to him.) Man: Hey, what the fuck do you think you are - (he's interrupted as Jake punches him straight in the face, and continues to walk until he reaches town hill. He busts open the door, walks straight down the hall, and into the mayor's office. He takes a pile of papers on the desk and throws them into the air.) Mayor: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? (he gets up from his seat.) Jake: '''Who the hell do you think YOU are!? YOU FED MY SISTER'S BODY TO THE WALKERS! '''Mayor: '''It was for good reasons. (he starts to pick up the papers.) '''Jake: I can't think of any "reasons" to throw a body that was originally buried to a barn full of walkers. Mayor: Look, Jake. It was my decision - I'm the mayor of the town. What I do GOES, got it? Jake: '''No, I really don't, Desmond. You told me that Jess would be given a proper burial service. '''Mayor: And I gave that to you, didn't I? Jake: Yeah, you did. But five hours later, YOU THREW HER BODY INTO THE BARN. Mayor: There's nothing I can do about it now. I'm sorry, but it had to be done Jake: I can't believe you. Is this what you've done to ALL THE BODIES!? You...you BITCH! Mayor: '''Call me a bitch again, and you'll end up in the same situation that your sister ended up in. (The mayor turns around, and organizes his papers. Jake clenches his fist and grits his teeth,) '''Mayor: (he turns back around.) And if you tell a single soul about what I've been doing - (Jake pushes him into the desk. The desk collapses and the pieces pile on top of the mayor. The file cabinets shake for a few moments until they cave in and fall on top of the broken desk. Jake steps back and stares at the chaos for a moment. He then smiles, and heads out the door.) * * * ' ' * * * (Annie is kneeling next to Cam as Kiki stands a few feet away, covering her mouth in shock.) Annie: Cam, Cam, are you okay? (tears spill from her eyes.) Kiki: Ohmygod, ohmygod… Annie: (she leans over to listen to his heartbeat.) He’s breathing! He’s breathing! Kiki: Seriously? (she runs over and gives it a listen too.) I...I don’t hear it, Annie. Annie: What? '(she checks again.) But I hear it! It’s totally there! '''Kiki: '(she shrugs.) I can’t hear anything. '''Annie: (she looks at her sternly.) Well, I can. Cam’s alive. Kiki: Alright, alright! No need to get all fussy over it. Maybe my ears are just weak? I dunno. I gotta get back to the prison. Kendra’s been complaining all morning about a sore throat. (she runs off.) Annie: (she sighs.) Now all I have to do is wait for you to wake up. Cam: I am up. (he looks at her and smiles.) Annie: Cam! Oh my goodness, I’m so glad you’re okay! (They both get up and the hug each other.) Annie: What happened to you? Did you pass out? Are you hurt? Cam: I’m fine! I was just thirsty and I was out of water. The real question here is - are you okay? Annie: I’m doing...great. Amazing. I’m just so happy that you’re alive! I was so worried about you… Cam: I was worried about me too! I was afraid that I was really lost...but you came back for me. Annie: '''I had to, okay? I care about you, regardless of the struggles we’ve been having. '''Cam: Yeah, about those ‘struggles’...I want to be with you again, Annie. I miss the relationship that we had, before all of this. Can’t we just go back to that? You were important to me, and you still are. Let’s start over, please? I promise that I’ll never change on you, ever. Annie: Of course...I miss us too. I never stopped loving you, even after the breakup. Let’s start again. (They hug each other, with tears in their eyes. They both look at each other, and smile and laugh.) * * * (Jake is walking through the woods outside the town. He looks at his fist, and picks at the cuts on his knuckles. The cuts split, and blood comes trickling out. He smiles and looks around, admiring the trees.) Jake: (whispering to himself.) It’s such a beautiful day. (He sits down by a nearby tree and closes his eyes. His eyes burst open when he feels a sharp pain in his right arm, just underneath his shoulder. He looks down and is shocked to find an arrow in his arm.) Jake: What the hell!? Who shot this!? (he grimaces in pain as he observes his surroundings. He jumps up from his spot, pulls the arrow out of his arm, and - ignoring the blood spilling out of the wound - takes a long look at a dark figure standing in the distance.) Jake: 'Who are you? (The figure appears to be holding a crossbow of some sort, and they lower it. They step closer.) '''Jake: '''What’s your name? Where did you come from? Why did you shoot me!? '''Stranger: '(in a female voice) I thought you were someone else. '''Jake: Who could you possibly think I was? Stranger: A friend. I need to go. (Before Jake can reply, the girl runs off, out of sight.) Jake: '''(he looks down at the wound in his arm, covers it with his hand, and closes his eyes.) Fuck. * * * (Tori is seen walking down the hall, smiling. She stops at a cell and sees Annie laughing.) '''Tori: Hey Annie! (she slips through the bars and takes a seat next to her.) What are you laughing about? Annie: '''Oh, nothing. I was just talking to Cam a minute ago and he said something funny. '''Tori: '''Cam’s back!? When did this happen!? (she smiles excitedly.) '''Annie: I just brought him back a while ago! He left right before you came by. Tori: '''Do you know where he went? I gotta talk to him about something. '''Annie: He went to check on the water pipes by the courtyard. Tori: '''Alright, I’ll go find him. (she gets up from her seat.) '''Annie: Oh, and you won’t believe this. Me and Cam are back together again! Tori: '''(her smile fades.) Oh...good for you. (she looks down at her feet.) '''Annie: You don’t seem the happy. (she looks at her, worriedly.) Tori: No, no! I’m happy for you two, really. I’m glad you’re back together. (she walks away.) * * * (Jake is walking through the town marketplace, on his way back to the house, when a girl about his age approaches him. She taps him on the shoulder, and he turns around.) Jake: May I help you? Girl: I’m Nat; I have a few questions to ask you. Jake: Alright, but can you make it quick? Nat: ‘Fraid I can’t, buddy. This question’s private. Follow me. (she takes his hand and they walk through town. Nat lets go of his hand when they arrive at a small house by the fences, and she unlocks the door. They walk outside and Jake takes a seat on the bed.) What happened to your arm, dude? (she eyes the bulky bandages on his forearm.) Jake: Got shot with an arrow. Seriously though - I’m in a rush. Can you try to make this quick? Nat: You know about what they do to the bodies around here, right? Jake: (his face goes pale and his hands start to shake.) Um...no… Nat: Don’t bullshit me, Jake. I work at town hall. I heard the entire argument that went down in Mayor Desmond’s office. It almost made me sick. So, yeah, I know you know about it. So I wanted to know if you wanted to team up or something, so we can kill Mayor Desmond together. Jake: What the hell? I just met you, and you’re already asking me if I want to kill the mayor? The answer is no. It won’t be long until Mayor Desmond dies on his own, so I’m not even gonna try with this one. Nat: 'But what if he doesn’t? He gets half the rations around here, can shoot better than most of this town’s population, and can get whatever meds he wants at the snap of a finger. He’s one of the few people here who can survive this thing. There’s no way that he’s just going to get sick or bitten one day and die. The longer he stays, the more people will end up dead. I can’t have that happen, okay? Just..please? '''Jake: '(he sighs and looks down at the floor.) Nat… '''Nat: C’mon Jake… I need this. The longer this thing goes on, the more people will end up in that barn. Jake: (he looks back up at her, and a decent amount of time passes by until he finally speaks.) The answer’s no, okay? (he gets up from his seat and leaves Nat’s house.) * * * (Back at the prison, Tori is seen opening the gate to the courtyard. She walks through and looks around for Cam.) Tori: '''Cam? Where are you? I heard you came back! (she checks behind the water tanks.) Where are you? (Tori continues searching the courtyard. She walks around for a bit, then turns a corner. She gasps in shock when she sees somebody standing by the courtyard’s fence. It’s Xavier.) '''Tori: Shit, Xav. You scared me. Xav: '''Tori, hi. I was just filling up these buckets of water. Joanna told me to, since Cam is MIA. '''Tori: '''Wait, what? Annie just told me that she brought Cam back from the woods a few hours ago. '''Xav: Hmm, I don’t think so. He’s nowhere to be found, at the moment. (he shrugs, gets up from his spot on the ground in front of the water tanks, and leaves the courtyard.) Tori: '''(with a worried look on her face.) I thought he was back. * * * (Annie is walking through the woods with a widespread grin on her face. She stops when she sees Cam.) '''Annie: Hey Cam. Why’d you tell me to meet me here? I got your note to come to the woods at 7. Jesus, it’s cold out here. (she pulls her jacket closer around her body and shivers.) (Cam is silent.) Annie: Cam? Haha, are you okay? (Cam moves closer to her, slowly, his left leg dragging on the ground.) Annie: Oh shit, Cam, are you hurt!? (Cam reaches out and scratches her.) Annie: '''OW, WHAT THE HELL, CAM!? (she turns on her flashlight. Cam is revealed to be a walker.) '''Annie: FUCK! (she takes out her gun, points it at him, and closes her eyes.) I can’t believe this. (Cam continues to move closer to her as she backs away.) Annie: '''I’m sorry that I have to do this. (she increases her grip on the trigger of her gun.) '''Annie: What happened to you? You promised me you’d never change. (she shoots Cam, and puts her gun back into her pocket with trembling hands. She sits on the ground in front of the body and cries.) * * * (At the prison, Annie is walking through the courtyard. She stops when she sees Tori sitting on one of the pipes.) Tori: Hi, Annie. Just...waiting for this water to heat up. I gotta make tea for Kendra’s throat. Annie: Tori...I gotta tell you something. Tori: '''Cam’s dead. '''Annie: (she looks at her, confused.) What? How did you know? Tori: He’s been dead this whole time, Annie. What you saw back at the woods...the ‘Cam’ that you were talking to...it was just your mind tricking you into believing he was still alive. But he’s gone… Annie: I…I can’t even believe...this… Tori: I’m so sorry, Annie. (tears begin to fall from her eyes.) Annie: '''(she takes a seat next to her.) I thought...he was okay… '''Tori: '''I thought he was too. We all did. (Tori tries to comfort Annie, but she continues to sit still, her face blank of all emotion besides shock.) * * * (Jake is seen standing in the middle of the town in the evening. He has a stern look and his face, and his hood is up over his head. Lights flicker in the distance, and as Jake realizes that the town guards are out searching the town for awake townspeople, he runs to a nearby house and hides on the front porch, covering himself with a sheet hanging from the clothesline. A dozen guards run past.) '''Guard 1: That a walker? Guard 2: Looks like it. Let’s get ‘em! (The guards are out of sight, and when Jake hears a loud gunshot and several screams, he peeks out from underneath the sheet. He lowers himself back under when two of the guards.) Guard 2: MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN! Guard 4: Fuck, fuck, fuck - did you see that? (When the guards are once again out of vision, Jake walks off the porch and continues to walk until he reaches the barn. He comes to a stop.) '''Jake: '''3, 2, 1. END OF EPISODE FIVE. Category:Blog posts